


Just Another Girl

by Lelouchvibritt1



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelouchvibritt1/pseuds/Lelouchvibritt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got all the help he needed to cure his addiction. But she was much closer than he thought she'd be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by listening to a song from my favourite Kpop artist

His ankle boots hits the tarmac, as he approaches to grab his language.

Taking in the fresh breeze whisking his coloured locks away from his face, he pulls his dark shade to cover his violets. So this is what it felt like to be free?, he never thought he would've gotten out, he felt trapped in there , like a guinea pig prisoned in a scientific lab.

People in white would surround him, keep him on a schedule, going through programs and forcing to complete it as if he had psychological problems, she was the problem, not him!

There was a point when he couldn't take it any longer, he had fought back, he needed his fix there and then, but they refused him, how dare they?, do they know who he is? He discarded every object crashing to the floor, the bed was upside down, the mattress was swaying outside the window, family portraits smashed on the floor. Six men barged in, tangled him down, barking stop! he used all his might, whatever was left of him to break free. Nails were digging on skin, teeth bit upon flesh to release the hold, screams of agony, fulfilled the room, whilst he chuckled with blooded teeth at them, as soon as his violets met the cracked photo of his beloved sibling smiling back at him with her closed eyes , his body froze, then a painful stabbing of a needle piercing through his skin lulled him to sleep.

He was now what you call free?  
The air smelt like home even if chaos surrounded him, people shoving past holding gigantic luggage's, running over to greet their beloved ones, as he stood in the centre of the madness , careless , unmoving, unapologetic because he needed this, he needed a moment to be reminded how it felt like to realm back to normality.

'Normal?,' tilting his head to the side, he'd forgotten the meaning of it,  
It was an adjective his parents imprinted on him before the ultimatum,

'You need help!'

'We can't have you ridicule our families name any longer! '

'We're tired of this!'

He was put on the spot, coming back from an endless festivity of pure bliss... God! , he never gotten that high ever! It was pure heaven.

the nightlife was a hedonistic rave, he had all the supplies he needed, in his system, drifting off to nirvana, bodies meshed together , craving for air , he struggled free from lifeless corpses , glued together in stink of sweat, every corner he turned teenagers where grinding on lust feigned to whoever they caught.

A genuine laugh escaped him; he'd never laughed so hard ever since she left him,

He could feel the vibrations feeding the pitfall of his stomach, bending over to clasps on to it, his logic asked what he found hilarious? , unsure of the answer a rough hand clasped him by the chin, gliding fingers to his neck pulling him by his t-shirt to his feet , the voice whispered in a low baritone something about a threesome, not giving him time to answer, it pulled him to a rough kiss with piercing metal on It's tongue, he kissed back , latching on to the sensation , then it stopped as he was shoved to a wall. his neck was covered with wet kisses , he looked down and a mousy haired girl was devouring his neck , whilst a male sucked his fingers, again the sensation of metal between the licks brought shivers to his spine, but he wasn't in to that sort of thing , so he drove the male away to focus on the other now devouring his prominent collarbone, crashing their lips together, sucking on her tongue as she gripped his alabaster arm with sharp nails, he pulled back a moan as he felt it fisting his now hard cock.  
She swiftly unbuckled his skinny jeans and sank down on her knees; his world went blank as her mouth felt moist against his cock.

His logic kicked in, he needed to say something intelligent, something that would pull him out of this situation, but all he could muster was an 'ah!' , more!,' yes!', as she tongued the tip of his cock, causing his eyes to roll back to heaven , the euphoric feeling felt sensational, whoever she was, she was experienced, but not better than she...

The stranger needed to work on her gag reflex, his logic sided, if the stranger wanted to claim him complete, soon someone started pulling off his studded t-shirt over his head and forcing him to a passionate kiss, he felt the metal stud upon his tongue again, and gripped on to the stranger pulling the kiss even deeper , whilst getting sucked off by that girl , her head bobbing, licking and - ah!, he felt teeth?, he caught her eye, as she touched herself and giggled'  
' your fucking hard ,yum' her voice sounded like ...

He pulled away, pushing the person away from him, finding his jeans; he stumbled out of the place.

He travelled home that night on foot, god knows how he got home alive?, she probably guided him, visioning her pulling him to safety, her lime hair flowing in the dark breeze, eyeing him over her shoulder, as she held his hand from reach, she held that smirk again, the one that said it all, but nothing.

Soon collapsing at his neighbour's front door half naked he crawled back to his home after being woken from a thunderous bark from the neighbour's pet and that blinding light above the sky.

His only source of happiness to forgetting her- even for a day or two, lead him to a rehabilitation centre.

He'll never stop blaming her for this.

"hey! ,it's me mom.. Yeah, I'm in the airport. Who's picking me up? A driver?. .. I understand. See you when I get home? Bye"

Hanging up on the device, he started to move to the exit, waiting for this driver they sent, how prosperous of them, some things never change, he wondered if his parents would have a fit, seeing his new change of image.

Gone was the black raven locks, now a healthy golden blonde, trimmed to ear length, a long fridge swept from his right eye, hanging over dark shades, completed with a large silver cross necklace over a wife beater, and a black –hooded silk jacket dripping off his shoulder at one-side, paired with a skin tight leather pants.

He no longer was the broken child everyone knew; she wouldn't continue haunting him if she couldn't recognize him, right?

To Be continued…

Please review …


	2. Chapter 2- Goldie locks 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Contains scenes of a sexual nature, Intended for mature audiences only}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is the mysterious boyfriend?

/

That's real love….

yes, she could tell by the look he gave her, his cheeks stained pink, tiny hands held within his sweaty palms, so tight, like she'd disappear, she knew it was love. He couldn't control his nerves, he quivered despite the cool breeze sways of trees going back and forth, was he cold?, even with his large fleece that covered his head like a bandit to a shopkeepers nightmare, he looked strangely nervous for some reason?

Maybe he knew it was that time? Yes, could be it? The time they needed to take their relationship further, so why was he taking her to watch a movie?, could it be?, the thing couples do in the back aisle of a cinema? Oh no - that's not how she planned on losing it!

"Euphy?", he whispered, she barely heard him if it weren't for the flex of his nerve muscle, covered by his long fleece matching the sky's colour.

"Your awfully quiet?, is there something bothering you- you know we don't have to, if you don't- "

"No!,-no, I want to!.", she bit her lips as the thought of losing her purity, tonight.

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all.", she smiled apologetically, wishing he would just hold her and promise that, everything, would be ok, like in the movie's, despite being his first time too.

He returned the smile, though seeming distant a little, she hadn't minded,

feet halting as the bus stop shelter came to view, that's when she let go off him to wonder around her designer hand bag, in search of coins for the both of them, knowing well he didn't have the finance to cover both their trips, she didn't mind though, growing up with money didn't make her feel superior to others, it helped those in needs at hard times only. She could feel him peer over seeing what she held inside the bag; she ignored and chose to battle with legions of paper till her hand hit upon hard copper. Handing him the fare as they walked up the steps to face the driver, he smiled at her, pulling his grey eyes away from her hand-bag, turning to pay the man.

Being the gentleman that he is known to be, he let her sit in first, she kissed him, a chaste kiss, that felt rough and dirty, as they both hit the seat, his lips were chapped with a slight blue tint, Odd?

Her tongue sneaked in, searching for his or any sign of life. He responded to a wrestle with lack of motivation, and pulled away before she went any further, maybe she wanted this more than he did?. Sighing out loud, she pouted like a small child and turned away to view the outside world, trying to find some sort of distraction, a whisper of chapped lips to ears, "not here babe, were near the next stop." Formed a smile to her rosy lips, she was ready for this.

Was he angry?, his face seemed irritable, she took in his brows furrowing and the look he gave, seemed like he was mourning some anger towards something- and how had he become so pale?, turning his head to face her yet, eyes motion to the direction of the movie poster, he pointed with a shaky index reading zombie apocalypse, he looked back at her, this time with pupils larger than his face.

"T-that…."

He couldn't form a sentence for her as words mumbled on blotched lips; she nodded seeing him faintly smile, because she understood him, she wondered in thought where was, he, the night before?

The walk, up to the aisle as simple as it may sound, felt strenuous, as if the force of gravity kept pulling her backwards to the exit, but kept marching on, heaving up to their seat, which she fought to latch on to his shaking arm for comfort, as he shivered, she saw a pained look but couldn't verify as the room was dim, he'd chosen a movie that started about five-ten minutes into the gore scene, so that no-one would notice them walk up. He'd paid for the first two rows, yet they sneaked to the back aisle, nobody would check, since there weren't many bodies here.

Euphy curled her manicured nails to the difficult rubber seat, being her first time to the movies, she would've thought they'd make the seat comfortable, like the theatre room, her father built, at her place, or was it just nerves that consumed her mind to overthink things?.

Peeling off the jacket she purchased for this occasion, glancing over at her boyfriend seated to her right, who for some reason just sat there, not paying attention at her, or, anything really, just staring into space. The light from the projector shun at him with different shades of blacks and reds, some greens and yellows, from the scene playing, a cheerleader running to a football field as someone, or thing?, chased after her.

Despite the projectors efforts to bring colour to his dead corpse, he finally turned to face her.

Cheeks were sunken skeleton, blue hair, though shielded from cotton hood; she could tell were reseeding, it's as if the monster from the movie, had replaced her boyfriend, with one of its own species.

What had happened to him?.

Feeling a hand grip her waist, she jumped around the same time the cheerleader screeched in the projector. He pulled her within his grasp, she couldn't breathe at first, but found the hold to have loosened, as wet patches formed on her cheeks, why was he crying?

"Euphy..", he chocked, " I – i-love you'', unsure of what to say as a return to his confession, everything seemed too outlandish to think or feel anything sentimental towards him, she felt him pull into her mouth to a salty kiss.

She allowed it, as long as he showed her love, which was enough for her, despite the taste of his tongue.

Sharp nails yanked down his hoody revealing a mess of bed hair, which felt like dried wax upon touch, when was the last time he'd washed it?, her tiny palms caressed inside his sweater, as he nibbled on her neck, bit too roughly, knowing well a red mark would stain there soon, but, she didn't care what ,her parents would've said if they had found out, despite the fact she'd forged a story of staying at a friend's place, never in her right mind, had she known she'd be making out in the back of a -AH!, what was that thing he did with his tongue? ,"hey, stop!, it's a little-AH!", his teeth clenched her nipples, that hit a nerve to her brain telling him to stop, was this making out? Or, just pain infliction?.

Shifting his weight to his left knee so his body could lean in towards her, he slid his fingers down, with two indexes, touching her undergarments, that felt so light to the touch, wondered if it was silk she wore?, either way it felt expensive. Sliding in a lazy pointer, to the edge of her panties, he crossed hooked to the feel of skin, and grinned, once he felt no roughness, just plain smoothness to the touch. Placing soft kisses to her neck that he loved so much to kiss, every brush of lips dispersed electric volts upon skin, chapped lips met thin collarbone, bashing with the taste of his tongue and teeth to mark territory, he pushed in some more a finger, stuck inside her with a hooking edge, upwards to hit a wall, she moaned, a pure bliss to his ears, her head hit the arm of the chair, if her lover moves any further, she'd plummet to the floor, with one leg flailing suspended to mid-air. He caught her lips, with teeth, enjoying the taste of crimson overflown with a mix of glossy lipstick and took the opportunity to add another three-or was it four?, fingers, pushing inside hard, then pulling it out and repeating the motion, she gripped his neck as her head rose up to meet his, shifting her pelvis backwards to the seat, he followed with another dig inside, deeper, he was shocked to feel how easy his pointers slid in, had she experimented?, hopefully alone, sealed bedroom door, with just her hand.

"God!-S-stop", she screeched, this time lacking pleasure, he pulled out his fingers, choosing to rush undoing the buckles of his belt, pulling down to his knees. His eyes met hers looking completely horrified,

"Was I – Oh god, did I hurt you euphy?", she panted, and only shook her head after a few seconds, seating up right again, she felt sick, it pained her to think back once his fingers were inside of her, nails hitting her walls, like a sharp pain your body feels, once touched scorching steam.

Seeing his eyes quell up with tears, she kissed him, leaning in and blowing a whisper on his lips,

"Slow down babe, we have all the time in the world, ok?", he nodded after a few seconds wiping his tears with the arm of his fleece, then smiled awry, as his vision caught her cross her legs.

"Ok, sure", he assured, smiling at his worn tennis shoes. Euphy pulled his chin up so he could look at her, she leaned in for another kiss, deciding to keep her eyes closed, this time round, to feel emotion out of it, but, their lips never touched.

Opening one blue but violet eye, she caught him spasm, till his whole inside shook, hearing teeth rattling,

"Oh my god, are you ok?!", unsure what to do, she watched him seizure on his seat for what felt like minutes, and stopped sudden. He took off, and run down the aisle to the exit.

She found him smoking outside, adjacent to the street on a bus stop, with his hoody covering his thinning hair; he was looking into some hair products for women, as she paced up to him, panting helplessly.

As soon as she neared he jerked, but immediately crashed her to a hug and spoke delicately at her shoulder still jerking a little. " S-sorry, had a panic attack", he mumbled, "do –you – still- love-me?",

He pushed her back a little, looking at her eyes profoundly he asked again, "do you?.." She didn't know what to say, to those bloodshot eyes pleading for an answer, he was an enigma today, compared to the three months they were together, did he have a disorder or was he on drugs?

"Of course I do fool..", she answered though her lips quivered, allowing dirty nails to play with her locks, she noticed the jerking had stopped, but was shocked to hear him ask –

"Would you go blonde?", - what?, she beckoned, looking up to him, had she heard him correctly? "Would you go blonde for me?," he asked again, a shadow of darkness fell across his eyes, now backing away from her, by a foot long.

Euphy gazed at her boyfriend for a second before turning away, to eye a few cars passing. Sundays sure were peaceful, where was everyone?, the buses seemed empty, the cinema seemed bare, was today really the apocalypse?.

Since she'd known him he was always into the fair headed, the blondes, not that she blamed him for it, blondes were stunning, yet, ironically his ex- girlfriend was a blonde, her name was Milly Ashford, the granddaughter of the man who built the private academy she and the rest of her friends attends.

Milly Ashford,

She was brassy, over-confident, extrovert, a true socialist, not like euphy hated her, no, she just didn't get along too well with, their greetings were farced, occasionally bumping into one another at the same social event their parents frequented, so when she'd heard Milly had broken up with her now boyfriend, no-one feign to care as she was known for breaking a lot of hearts ,the opportunity came, he was single, receiving permission from her brother ,lelouch, his best friend he allowed the three months of bliss to commence, now here they were.

His outlandish behaviour hadn't done any favours, euphy was at the point now where she just wanted to call the whole thing off, from months of flirting and broken promises, disappearance and only contacting her after a week, with silly excuses like, "I forgot to call you", it hadn't really been a great start in all fairness, yet, she concluded with much deliberation with her friends, the outcome for problem solving was simple, they just had to have sex? Or attend couples therapy, but more favouring on the sex, well they're both teenagers.

"hey?, why so sad?", she gestured towards her boyfriend of three months, locking her thin arms to the hook of his neck, favouring on touching some skin, he looked at her, raising his head slowly to gaze into her blue-violet irises, she smiled having won his attention as soon as his hands fell upon her hips.

Taking in his large pupils, like the size of two tennis balls, she kissed his upper lip with light tender touches and swayed her hips from side to side, asking in a sing-song way,

"I can change it, if I decide to go back to my natural colour right?", he nodded, smiling ghastly at her.

"Then, that's settled."

"Really you'd do that for me?", she nodded back and replied with a full kiss to his lips.

"Anything for you, baby", He could tell she was serious, taking in a set of her full hair, the colour of pink roses, her scent reminded him of petals on a windy day, like fallen Sakura trees, he grinned with dented sunny coloured set of teeth, and wiped a sleeve to his nostrils.

"Let me introduce you to a few of my friends, euphy, they'll adore you..".

 

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Goldie locks 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got all the help he needed to cure his addiction. But she was much closer than he thought she'd be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Contains scenes of a sexual nature.  
> (Namely, explicit sex)

The descent to the neighborhood was met with tranquil paces, as each lovers held thoughts to themselves, whether from uncertainty of the upcoming turn to events, or from other possibilities of isolation from one another as they approached the party.

From distance she could hear voices of cussing in the evening sky, blast of radio hits pumping soft rock music to phantom neighbourhood, she would follow the male leading to the place he calls second home.

But her feet will not budge, the more he pulled, it resisted.

"Is it here?", she knew the answer before even asking, but acquires to hear it from his lips, an oval sound of negative wished to spurt out but-

, "Yeah, your gonna' love them. I swear, cumon!",

"Sure?", she clenches the zipper of her jacket, fiddling with the teeth-ends and follows his lead to the door left open. The two couples walks in to a welcome crowd of young adolescents loitering around busy hallway with smokes filled lungs, pollutes the thick air on narrow hall.

Footsteps trails behind with lost hope and stumbles to the sandwiched corridor of deaf teenagers, who ignored her weak excuses of passing by, she susses the age gap from being two-three years older than her possibly in college, if they still attended that is-

"Um.. excuse me", she courage herself to catch up to her boyfriend watching him, wield with ease at the chaotic atmosphere and passes small talk to those he recognized, she truly hoped they would leave.

Familiar face of a blonde stood, unsympathetic in the middle of the crowd, holding an unfamiliar substance that fumed to her direction, "Hey, Milly's over there!", she never considered the thought of seeing the blonde would light up her mood..

"Go, say hi to her then?", he shrugs turning away from depth conversation

"No. I'll stick with you", her palm chanced clammy skin, grasping the safe haven contrasted to the premises, he turns to acknowledge with heavy stare,

"Talk to her, I have to find, the guys anyway", he seems as if expectant of seeing Milly in the same circle as him, blue-violets, follows the direction gray eyes focus on, to an ageing door ahead, the one with fumes escaping beneath.

"I'll go search for the guys ok?", he spun to the direction with anticipation, but pulls back from a force to his wrist,

"Don't be long. Please, I feel uncomfortable already", her eyes meets floors, hoping he would not find her weak and annoying.

"i'll bring em' here to introduce to ya", without acknowledging her press lips, walks off, to the welcoming arms of fog.

She stayed put in the unfamiliar crowd, feet stuck like sinking mud to quick sand, the weight of shady eyes overlooking her, sneering with mocks, all she hoped was he'd return soon enough to care, but something spun her around by the shoulders alarming her senses of fear and danger,

"I think your lost my poor lil' girl?", Milly attempts a mother toned critique, as she half smiles to Euphy,

"we'll take care of you, right girls?", feminine open smiles surrounds her, in an all masculine world approaches to guide her up a few steps away, thin hands allows to be pulled to a different part of the house she's never been to,

"hehe cumon' were just going up the stairs, ok?", smiles an auburn haired girl, with teeth as bright as her silk shirt, tucked to short mini, so short Euphy could witness the lime green underwear, snugs between, hourglass butt cheeks, from every step she took. She scans her eyes elsewhere, cheeks brightening with tint of red.

"huh?", she's pushed to a cold room, dark as the evening outer, before eyes lightens up to bright abandoned bed set. Nothing significant appealed her interested; blank and vacated, apart from the bed-sheets which remained unkempt on the mattress,

"Cut the lights out!" an unpleased girl with mousey hair and framed glasses shouts out, looking like a blank canvas similar to the bedroom walls,

"Hehee, she's still out of it!" Euphy scans the room identifies the girls, Milly, Shirley the schools champion swimmer and her science -class- geek titleholder Nina Einstein, a rush of calamity washes over her,

"What are you all doing here?", she questions, as if being reunited with long lost friends at the most unfamiliar location,

"Shhh, the boys could hear us, don't want any of 'em to join us or else they'd be problems", the only blonde in the room speaks with hush volume to her tone, back plonks to single bed,

"-can't believe he brought you here?!",

"wh-why not?", Euphy watches over the rest making themselves comfortable on the bed made for one, huddled so close together, that their bodies left no room for air-

"He must really like you~ hehehe", the auburn girl chants, as her friends all gang in the muse, before Nina silences them with an index to her lips,

"I can hear someone coming!", Milly shot up straight, eyeing the door that never opened,

"Your just being paranoid!", she turns and locks her blues to Euphy, who remains silent throughout the whole ordeal,

"So, has he fucked you yet?"

"Milly!", interrupts the auburn haired Shirley, "Don't, mind her she's just jealous!"

"No- I-I don't mind", Euphy hesitates, not leaving her eyes off the murky carpet,

"Really?, Hahaha… Oh good!. Sooo~ what have you done with him, so far?", blue eyes opens with glint surprise as if expecting a treat, "Anal?.."

Her face went blank for a second, ".. Um, haven't done nothing, that considers-um?", why was she telling them this? "-Physical contact… as such",

"She's basically a virgin!", Nina shouts to the victim, with surprise gleam

"Says the kettle!",

"Enough, Shirley!", The blonde eyes her friend with a look that speaks volumes, alarming the poor girl, who clutches a hand to her shock, " Your being rude!.-AHHHHHHHH!~"-

Milly's finds her back landing flat on the bed, with Shirley press on top, "what the fuck?, OW!", Shirley held Milly's two arms above her head and whispers something to ear, a seductive gesture to cause wonder,

"Helpless, lesbos-", looking over to the two, Nina shrugs then turns to the shocked Euphy eyeing over the displayed affection."- you should, join them?",

"Huh?", her eyes shots wide at the two girls pressed together in virgin eyes,

Shirley pulls her tongue, to the tip of Milly's lips, a pill sits on pink, reaching down to force open mouth, hands leach to auburn hair pulling strength onto lips, the two girls moves in perfect synchronization, forgetting the others in the room. Bed creaks , as the position turns, with blonde positioned on top, thrusting her pelvis forward to the body that unlocks long welcoming legs and sinks in deeper beneath,

Euphy watches, stunned out of belief, she held a cry for help, as the two girls turns back to her, both giggling, shoving away from each other, like a trick to gain attention.

"Now that's how you hand over a pill!", Milly snickers, to the gang, a pillow gets thrown at the side of her head by Nina,

"Gee, relax. Your turn is coming!", Shirley's sides gets nudge by Milly, understanding the silent code, she stands too quick to her feet, to face the mouse haired girl, excitement engraved on her movements, as she skips over to press her lips to Nina's, she is stopped by a strong pull from Milly, hauling the action to a halt.

" I have a better idea", Euphy observes as the blonde whispers something to Shirley, and soon finds three heads turns to her,

"wh-what?", Euphy asks,

"Put this into your mouth!", Milly grabs palm and places a pill to hand,

the cursed object had a smile patterns on its facing, chalk like dust shelters the drug,

closer she examines she could see tiny specs of dots covering the circular design, its color matches her hair, a pleasant blush for spring, if the pill had its own personality, it would be that of contentment, Euphy watches it with a mixture of wonder, unsure what to do with the damn object-

"It makes you less frigid.", Nina pushes further will power to Euphy's direction,

"Frigid?", she questions with wrinkled manicured brows,

"Yah!, so you could be more like us!", Shirley whirls around the room, mocking a dancer, "Happy!~"

"Your boyfriend loves happy girls!", Milly clarifies, "but we should all stick together, for the night"

"-Us girls against those boys!", Shirley giggles, "I hate boys!",

"So are you taking it or what?. Don't you wanna impress him?"

Milly's right, Euphy tells herself, she does want to impress him,

"here goes-", she pushes the damn thing in her mouth and swallows, hearing the sound of cheers as her eyes meets ceiling wishing she had something to push the pill down further

A hand clasps her chin forcing to face the direction to rimmed glasses and indigo colored irises, wet lips plants on hers, a tongue deepens inside the entrance, thrusting something additional inside, as Nina prolongs the kiss deeper, making Euphy push the teen back,

"What was that for?", she asks, pulling her handbag from falling of her shoulders, before wiping of the wet lipstick,

"Dunno' something I've always thought doing, since kindergarten", Nina shrugs, as if making an obvious statement, pushing her frames further up her nose,

Euphy breathes out a quiet breathe, as her stomach churns, from something else inside her,

"Come Euphy!", the voice of Milly alerts her , the strength of the blonde jolts her from the room down a few steps,

"Let's go greet some boys!", the rest of the group follows, as they make way past the loitering gang stuck on the hallways,

"…wait!", Euphy halts, stepping backwards almost colliding with Shirley,"-what was that in my mouth?",

Milly sighs before answering, sarcasm written in her spiel, "You'll experience it, very soon~",

The music exploded on the walls to echo in her ears, piercing right through with beats thumps on skin awakening hidden Goosebumps, her hips moves as if making love to music, her shoulders bra-straps free, sinking, she inhales no shame on continuous sips upon liquid substance that tastes bile but soothes the dry throat right down to the bottom depth of her stomach-

Hungry eyes hunt down, watchful to her, as they chat within their circle, puffing on strange substances running fumes to nostrils.

Euphy makes contact with her boyfriend staring back stern, like an upset parent to infant,

"Her pupils are dilating!", that sounded like Shirley's voice, echoing, rolling on floors with Milly wrestling her with tickles,

"Can I have this dance?", She turns pink floss arcs away from perspiring make-up, to find the boy she recognizes, but unsure how?, all she recalls was watchful eyes throughout the night, as if shielding from any harm. Eyes bright and green, retelling of a forest deep yet with edge of mystery

Her hands gets dragged to meet rough olive skin, was he pulling away her bottle too?,

Large eyes monitors hand holding firm to hips, as they sway together with background music,

"Euphy are you ok?", words whisper to her ears, breathe as strong as the vodka ,

"I Feel awesome!", she pulls him to an embrace, nose nuzzles to strong after-scent of shower gel, "Gosh! You smell sooo' good~",

"Gee- thanks, Euphy. But your boyfriend won't appreciate your hand on my butt", she removes firm grip from rear- end, looking over his shoulder at dangerous gray eyes sipping a bottle, but never removing contact off hers, "Sorry~.. you just smell good, Hey!.. How do yu know my name?", she points an index to his cheek,

"It's me Suzaku?", she's sure to see his cheeks tint pink, from the contact,

"Hey are you drunk?", he pulls her grip off his shoulders to stare into outsized pupils, "Oh God, Euphy!", she doesn't know how it happened or when, but she finds herself in the kitchen drinking a large glass of water, held by Suzaku, with his finger pulling at her chin, a concerned fix on his face, assuring she drinks all of it. As soon liquid swims in her stomach, she finds her need linger to his stare,

she presses firm chest to his, upon releasing the glass, hands runs up fitted t-shirt to feel every corner of ripped pectorals, her mouth breathes a silent mewl as lust conjures her body, unable to contain her lips pressed to opened mouth,

"what the-", she pushes her tongue further down the stunned boy, tasting bitter vodka and orange and finds her mouth returned by longing,

"This is wrong", he breathes on wet lips, after nipping a few bites, pulling away from contact a step backwards collides to fridge,

"Suzaku~ I want more of your tongue", she stumbles towards him, concern rough hands catch her by the waist –

"What's going on here?", her boyfriend soon finds them clasp together, as if trying not to slip on melting ice, Suzaku looks back with shock written in his eyes, as he tries to hold Euphy from falling,

"Nothing!",

"Are you fucking my girl, Suzaku?", he advances to the two with stagger on his steps, his other hand held a translucent substance of a bottle,

"I think the girls gave her some pills, she's messed up…", Euphy could feel her senses give Into her with such an emotional high, from the touch of Suzaku's firm grip on her waist

The two boys watches, as she draws the finger of the olive skinned boy to her mouth, sucking till her lips reaches the ends of the knuckle, and back, in repeated motion, her eyes remains closed, taking in the sensation it brings to her needs,

"I want you Suzaku!~", she giggles pulling out from the index, without letting go off his hand,

"Um ..help?..", the other boy reacts, by dragging her from her middle, to her reluctant she turns to meet gray eyes, and yanks of the hood that constantly covered his head,

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you here", he mumbles to wet lips, she kisses him, with passion, silencing fuming words, he feels himself rise up from loose jeans, as a tent forms under clothing,

"I'll leave you's alone", Suzaku looks back to the couple, with a feint sigh to his lips,

"-I'm off now, gotta work, catch you later..", He drags his feet out to the door,

"His sooo cute~!" she chimes like a young girl setting her eyes to roses for the first time in her life, "

He shrugs, as his bottom lip gets pulled by wicked teeth, "I missed you babe", he manages to speak,

"I missed you too~", her heart rate shoots up as she feels herself smile so wide, her jaw could collapse, she turns into sullen eyes, seeing a certain desire spark right through those gray irises,

No words needs be ejected; the silent communication exchanged from the two speaks louder.

Her feet is lifted from the ground, as head dips over shoulder,

"Haha-what you doing!", she's being carried up the steps to a memorable room, passing through crowds of eyes shining at her like the dark secret that lurks in her midnight hours-

"Haha let me down!", she kicks with amusement at the boyfriend,

"Yes your majesty!", he ascents her to rough sheets, dipping as she lands, champed lips kisses hers, not giving a chance to catch her breathing, his tongue shoves right through her opened mouth, she hooks a leg over him, catching him by the waist, kissing deeper, with playful tongue, dancing with euphoria, her hand tracks down to unbuckle the belt, and pulls down the pants, leaving him on his underwear, his hands fumbles with her top, yanking the fabric off with ease, that moment she realizes their lips weren't talking, she lunges at him like a wild beast springing out of its cage, crashing the teethes together whilst hands fiddles on to his jumper, eliminating the rotten fleece, he pushes her back down, with firm palm press to chest,

she feints a breathe, viewing her boyfriend's skin shine in the dark sky, like a spotlight to a stage, her hands engage in recreation with gentle touches, marveled by the beauty of his plane stomach and red blotch markings on his arms, the secret reveals hidden intakes of needle marks,

his time away from her, yet she does not feint a care, shrugs the ugliness away, placing kisses to the red markings instead,

He lust at her with hungry judgment, that speaks, "we're finally alone,", and smiles with thin lips,

as a response places a hand on his package, rubbing the problem to stiffness, gentle hands pulls down the remaining clothing to release the urge, she could feel him squirm underneath her, laying in the middle, clawing his fingers down to her underwear, the feeling recalls her of melted butter to crust, as he pulls it off, she watches it go to land on murky carpet, but all she could care about is the lips attacking her mouth, and allows the invitation, sucking on bottom lip, he returns the favor with her own top, she could feel her soul being sucked out, but manages to unbuckle her bra with free hands and throws it to the side, uncaring of the landing.

He positions himself at eyes length to watch over hers, spreading her legs more wider, she ogles his manhood as he jerks off, before pushing inside careful not to haste, a lessoned learned from the last time, the tightening of her walls being pushed right in further back, does not allow any supplementary entry, loving the sensation stimulating her breast nipples, she caresses, massaging the sensitivity of everlasting high as he plunges inside, forcing tight walls to open, immediately bouncing off her entrance, manhood slaps clitoris propelling body giving space between each thrust

adoring the feeling of hitting tight walls repeatedly, giving warmth to his sex, like a dream finally coming to life, she pulls his head to ground on nipples, relishes how he ravages her erect with teeth and tongue,

it seems like his done this before, she mutters from bliss, but again she does not care, she kisses jaw, licks at cheek, finding tongue land inside mouth, as she feels herself being lifted to set on his lap as his muscle hits on constricted walls, damp and slippery.

"Gosh you're so tight", he mewls, she hushes him with a hand over his mouth, pink locks pulls back to arch her back, she could feel something inside her break loose, as liquid streaks, streams down his manhood, like a fizzed bottle, continues to overpower inside her, with hits after hits , after hits, she screams loud for the world to hear her chanting his, bouncing on lap matching the speed and timing of his thrust, her eyes, reach over her head, as he pushes her back down to sweaty sheets, scattering her, like wings of an angel, flexibility from aerobic classes comes to use in this situation, wide spread on mattress, making way for him to lunge more inside, cavernous, vigorous, as two bodies thumps together on springing bed, the headboard knocks on walls wishing to break the partitions above them …

Home was approaching; he couldn't anticipate the feeling of loved ones warmth grips, and death defying hugs once he arrives, forms a smile to his typical poker-face, though he question,

Would the embrace be as sincere as the time he aced his college exams? Or would it be as solemn as the time he took care of his heart broken mother?, after discovering the man he called 'father' was fucking his secretary?

He recalls the image as his hands wrapped around his insignificant waist; his bony scapula sank to rigid cushion of the sedan he most despised, trying not to remember the night his mother refused to unleash her hold off, sinking down the two as tears cried on her child's torso, tumbling to the depth of the silky bed-linens.

He laid by her side, coaxing her to lull, and realised how pliable she was, compared to the tenacious personality she masked on daily seems to have finally cracked? Like a glass masks meeting hard concrete ground, then why is she still with that man?, well, it doesn't take a genius to answer that. Money, sex and power.

Its human insanity, all humans are motivated by illicit motives; some have stronger cravings than others, he doesn't crave sex, drugs or money, no, he craves his -Ex.

She was his money, that craving of fulfilment that sex brought and his supplement of drug and now she is, neither there … absent…

"Driver, stop the car."

"Excuse me, sir?"

Was his voice too low?, "I said, stop the car!".

"But sir-", the black Sedan came to an abrupt halt, from arm hooks the drivers throat to choke, triggering the car to swirl hazardous to a side of the road, his head collides to passenger window with a loud thud.

Soon later, he watches himself lift from the car like a soul leaving its temple and walks out leaving his belongings inside, one look around and he knew his destination,

Home was up north, so he turned south, and walks to the other side of the road, like a teenager coming back from his night of abyss, crossing the junction were no traffic lights were held.

A gust of wind blew past, honking its horns while driving; he shrugs and fingers his pockets to find his music player to blank the sound off whilst over passing.

His boots hit the gravel ground of bridge, staggering towards the welcoming sign of a local bar, holding open arms to his reach, he realizes how temperamental his mouth become upon swallowing the last set of saliva, the decision wasn't hard to recess.

Having been here before, he finds the smoker's lair with ease, as body lands on brick wall, to rest faint head, the sound of buzzing digs his ear drums. Fumes of fog catch him, as he witnesses the crowd pulling on cancerous sticks, sucked with satisfaction; he smiles upon the addiction, it brings a memory to his thoughts of her….

He remembered how her delicate fingers intertwined the familiar stick, she would always pull upon it with a disgusted look plastered on her face, not liking the tastes of the murderous stick, but she would smoke it anyway, seeing this raised his libido.

He would pin her, whether it be a wall or the dirty floors people spat on, no matter who's watching, or where, he'd fuck her, spilling his frustrations out, even if her body couldn't handle it any longer, despite her tease of his meager stamina he wouldn't stop, knowing well she enjoyed it, eventually, if it weren't for the cries she'd grunt, the leg sliding up his back, he loves to watch her firm breasts bounce at every opportunity he gets to make her moan his name.

He takes a moment to lean on the wall for support seeing that his shoulder was starting to ache with discomfort, At first he thought it was a mirage from the behavior his eyes were fibbing, but since blinking a few times he come to the realization that he wasn't dreaming, the figure approaching was infact coming to his direction.

He blamed his fuzzy eyes from the stupendous car stunt he pulled moments ago, trying not to show weakness in front of the chatty smokers, he decides to stand up straight and welcome the mirage with open arms-

"A pleasure of seeing you again, hand me a smoke, if you will…".

End of Chapter:


	4. Truth

He stood frozen with his mouth agape stuck in time unsure how to take the surprise,

There Lelouch paused, at first unrecognizable, but the shining violets gave away the new disguise,

He approaches with care, taking moderate steps while processing the urge to embrace the former friend, or to settle standing, hesitant, to stare too long at this illusion the alcohol bonded-brain envisions him of a trick of reflection to subconscious ghost, throughout the memory of pulverized golden friendship.

The newly dyed blonde took the silence with a feint of care, crossing his arms over thin torso, careful not to augment pressure to his shoulder, leaning his weight to right foot, half a smile attempts to escape but he clamps control, masking the joy of a familiar appearing after his sedation.

"Knew you'd be here.", he claims with blank expression, "I really need a cigarette", tapping out his hand to expression naked palm soaked with perspiration.

"Wait – first, what happened? The whole gang were looking for ya!", He wasn't faking it, Lelouch could tell Suzaku was puzzled of the sudden encounter, judging from the flame that lit his irises,

he chose not to answer and watches dark denim pockets fumble to release cancer with unstable hands.

"Your hair?"

"What about it?", Lelouch countered, as cancer sticks between dried lips,

"It suites you dude..", it took a lot of control for Suzaku to not jump to embraces his former friend,

a firm grasp to Lelouch's injured shoulder hooked to a grip, watches the controlled wince then decides to keep the gesture firm, not wanting to back out off a hold on hope-

"Good to see you again, louch' ", they stood in silence.

Eyes fought to turn to liquid, but with a shake of the head, it ceases to gutter, since caught an astute smile plasters on Lelouch's feminine sorts, he stares as another naked palm specifies to hand over a lighter.

"I had to take some time away", A hint of regret from the responses, to clear of the throat from former friend, he chooses to reply with a nod of the head as they watch flame alight and peek at warmth puff of fog.

Suzaku contemplates the questioning gnawing at his brain, such was the life of having an enigmatic friend like Lelouch, he watches the fog of smoke disperses away, and chortles to oneself, as an idea fought the enigma away–

First he had commitments to follow- " Can you stick around for a bit longer?. After my shift, I'll take you home, Ok?", paying attention Lelouch inspects the all black ensemble from the shrewd clothing his friend wore, and ponders on the decision,

Home wasn't a place he wants to be right now, too many floating memories… too soon

"Sure...I'd prefer if you didn't drive, you smell of brewage", gusting a cigarette to his direction, the other laughs if off a bit too loud, looking more oriental than his features portrays, a step forward and a touch of fingers skims to blonde fringe, permits to glide with comfort between fingers, Lelouch doesn't budge, as the other stalks his comfort zone, he glances, somewhat perplexed but meets full height, and discovers the visible fatigue empowering boyish good looks, nevertheless childlike charm and green eyes were still clear but lacks life and vitality, in its place, a constant dark shade circles around Suzak," Come-on, I'll buy you a drink, just don't tell Mr Vi Britannia on me haha ",

A very inappropriate comment, Lelouch understood even if it weren't intended as such,

"Sure..", he shrugs, taking lead to the open area, after a few foot, he stalls when being faced with recollections of childhood bond, rambling into exact platform, underage with fake identifications.

His arm gets heaved to reality, as he watches himself being led to the dull interior at a seat beside a window pane, eyeing the colour of dimming light; he wonders what time has the sky turned to?

a pint places between his vision, the golden liquid substance foamed to skim to edge of tall glass to slink to bony fingers with a sense of thrill,

He lifts an index, and tongues to mouth tugs the digits, subtle, tasting of bitter sweetness, the flavours of living without chains, a clench from thirsty days of no such bliss, glancing up he catches a gaze from emerald gems, fidgets away as soon as curious eyes meets,

They both snicker,

"That ones on the house'", he smiles with full whites, "..have to get back to work now…", ducks away behind the bar with agitation, Lelouch signs one shoulder and continues to place dry spout to wet ecstasy, ignoring the loud murmurs adjoining the bar, to his concerns, it was just him and his paradise.

The liquid drowns the sun dried throat, forming a chill to shoot to spine, a shiver of cool air inbodies him, holding his zipperless hooded jacket in place with another hand, he drops the glass down with calculated timing to table, reserve himself together, whilst warmth feelings of solitude suffocates him, despite being surrendered by chaos, one glance up and violets locks to many faces of nameless strangers building momentum to venue,

He waves away the feeling of being watched, relaxing his inner thoughts, till it hit him,

Perfume, the scent she wore, smashes his nostrils with wild trail, like poison ivy swaying in relenting locked memories, his eyes wonders with insecurity watching the reflexion upon himself, sweltering, distressing,.. Arm fling to couch as reflex, like holding on to the right-hand person before you trip, though a fistful of air takes opportunity in its place,

He frights, bony hands clench glass, and swallows euphoric acid, till it descends to pit of stomach, the tight hold to glass tightens firmer with veins exploding to bony hands, if only he'd enough strength to break the glass and watch tiny particles crack into palms, presenting a meander to swim in red liquid, to anguish his pain, as nameless faces continue to stare and mock,

"Lelouch",

"I needed you"...

"I'm here, now".. The illusion felt too absolute,

That voice was-

"Dude...let's get out of here",

It wasn't her...

" Lelouch! ...you're hyperventilating.."

He watches the former friend blunder to staff room tumbles off a few pile of clothes with haste, to fetch his jacket and motions Lelouch to follow, Suzaku takes lead.

The night opened up a pathway towards a bush, diagonal from the parking lot, climbing under a hole through the fence, the asian brings him over to a field as sounds of their footsteps create conversations.

Lelouch felt air coming through to his lungs, he breathes aloud, new air, ruined from Suzaku setting flame to cancer stick, the flame was the source that brought light to worried emeralds.

"Down there..", Suzaku points to a nearby stream, his other arm held on to Lelouch, as if fear of beaking loose, from him again..

They sat on a log, big enough for one, firm grip finally lets off to roll a joint,

He wasn't surprised seeing that the habit had'nt died off his former friend, so he warned, " You know I just got out of rehab?",

Suzaku eyes him for a second in thought,

"Sleeping pills?"

Lelouch sighs, "That's the new fashion?", eyeing the work getting finer,

"Seems to be these days", lighting up the spliff he passed onto him, without hesitating,

"You go first, those are the rules".

"What rules?", The asian questions,

"Nevermind. Smoke it.."

Taking in a moment to inhale the fumes Suzaku snickers " I didn't think to find you in rehab, you have a steady head on ya, you know…", He exhales, "Parents being in politics and all, ya' know.." taking one more quick drags he hands the spliff over, cold brush of fingers touch, Lelouch makes a practiced drag, a bit surprised not being asked the curiosity of the earlier incident from the bar;

"-what you're seeing in the outside is a respected family",

Suzaku considers, "you're right, I suppose we all have our own problems.",

A shake from the bushes turns Suzaku around to catch the noise, momentarily composes as no danger appears,

"I don't really have a problem", he speaks after exhaling the fumes, " It's just...things got out ..out of control for a while? ", Lelouch manages to whisper, holding a cough.

"Out of control?..Drugs?", the sound of Lelouch's laughter clasps him by surprise, showing a momentum of the past, he hovers over to Lelouch, preferring the new façade,-

"I don't wanna' be feeding bad apples to ya', I suggest you give me that back", yanking the spliff away from him they both laugh careless,

"Your pretty swift for a barman", looking up to the sky Lelouch's forgets the drowning friendship as he lays blonde hair to shadowed grass, the reflection of his silver crossed necklace shines like crystals, reflecting light from stars,

"Be honest, you loved my alcohol!"

Violets turns to Suzaku, with mock ease, the other remains seated on the log looking back with hooded stare,

"That drink got me hallucinating..", before a word was spoken, he turns to look over at the water stream," That's 'cause you were too busy thinking of-"

"Don't!", Lelouch snares,

"Lelouch?..why don't you-just get over her.".,-brown locks thrown to shaded grass landing with a thud, Suzaku catches himself looking up to find full body pressed on him, bony fingers claps to throat, constricting life out of him,

"-You fucked her. You fucking -fucked my girl!", inflammation tightening to the retained anger, frustration, vented emotion towards his former trustee with a grip of death-

"L-Lelouch-I-I can't breathe..Louch' "

"Admit it you fucked her!",

"Let go- l-louch'-I didn't. I never touched …Ceecee"..

"Don't Say it!", full lashes drains with grief, hands guards the mask carefull, hearing his heart cry with shame, as the cry echo within palms,

" No!", resounding to wade from the traitor, as physicall strength conquered against him, "Ceecee" As if by spell, her name cooled the insanity, he loosens the brick wall, gradually, as the night place guard at the enemies supporting each other-

"I never laid my hands on her..never..", Suzaku's whispers openly, relinquishing nasty gossips,

regardless of Suzaku's firm hold, Lelouch fists his knuckles to torso, the pliability of support consorts calamity to clinch through heartstrings, and the strong scent of alcohol and cigarettes steam from Suzaku's work clothes, pushing Lelouch back, regardless of a reluctant haul from Suzaku, Lelouch staggers to feet, welcoming palm to face his friend to stand up.

The grip was firm, yet uncertain, Suzaku fought to earn back trust.. "Relax dude. She introduced herself to me .. one time you weren't home… I saw her laying by the pool and we.. talked?"

"Just talked?.. right?", He wants to believe ,

Lelouch followed his eyes to the ground," we may have… shared a joint or two." the last note was constricted, "..We better get going dude"

Feeling his arm jerk, Lelouch turns to face green eyes, as pain disrupts shoulder.

" Are we okay?..", holding the other aligned to face him Lelouch returns a nod,

"I trust you, Suzaku. And that's why.. You're going to help me find her.."

Lelouch distants his thoughts of returning home that night, instructing Suzaku to switch off his phone,

In the circumstances anyone arose.

Keys twists, a kick to dying timber door, welcomes the two boys, the couch was the first thing Lelouch saw, staggering to it, hitting his head on the leather part of the arm, he felt light-headed, that's how he distinguishes the smoke kicking in, deciding to lay with socks on couch, at the same time as observing blurry images shown on small television set, but soon eyes wanders to catch childhood friend unbuttons to naked lithe torso, handing over a beer refreshed from the cooler,

he attempts a smile and takes the gratitude, hitting his teeth to glass head, throat thrash the liquid down, the couch dips with weight, taking up Lelouch's feet to form pillow to kneecaps, Suzaku's half lidded eyes, turns to television screen, the cool bottle of beer held between palm, firm as if being the only source of life, he takes a quick sip, then another longer, before placing the bottle to timeworn timbered floor,

his head presses on the back of the couch pillow, so exasperated eyes faces ceiling-

He recalls the night,

Those rumours started, it was the same night before Lelouch to return from overseas, she'd dropped by for a few joints before vanishing to his bedroom to conceal her admiration for him, as they both committed sin, till the first light of morning, keeping the secret between themselves,

Suzaku stiffens at the memoir,

Forcing the remembrance to the back of his mind, opening one green to catch Lelouch fast asleep from his light snores... he breathes and chooses to light another spliff, to wash away the sin buried in regret.


End file.
